Heroes of Olympus Stuff
by Enraged Bee
Summary: Read the title.
1. ToA Review

!SPOILERS!

Hello good people of the fanfiction world

Today, as it's been exactly a week since the release, I am doing a review of The Trials of Apollo!

So I hadn't created a PJO/HoO theory story yet, but I thought this would be a good way to start one (even though it's not a theory).

First off, I did finish it in a day. I was just trying to finish it because SOMEONE *ahem Fiona ahem* told me that Leo came back in the end.

I did not like the book.

The plot was boring and unclear and didn't even start until at least halfway through. I wish the rest of the seven had been mentioned more. I wish the entire book hadn't been in Apollo's POV. It would have been nice to see what Meg was thinking throughout the story, like when she found Apollo, when she heard Nero with Python.

I'll start at the beginning.

At first, the plot was getting Apollo back to human. Then it was rescuing the missing campers. Then it was healing the oracles. Then it was rescuing the campers again. Then it was rescuing Meg. When we Finally got to the actual plot, opening Dodona and stopping Nero, it was boring and hard to follow. A for effort though, Rick (plz don't stop writing these books I love the characters and everything too much plz I love you).

Piper and Jason's names were said like twice, ditto with Annabeth, and I don't even remember them mentioning Hazel and Frank.

I would have like the POVs of Meg, Kayla/Austin, Percy, Leo, and Calypso. I guess Apollo's POV was okay, but he was SO self-centered! I mean, as a sun god, you'd kinda expect the world to revolve around you (heheheh) but I mean, come _on_!

All around it was kinda disappointing for how excited I was. I'm not thrilled about the other five because five books, five oracles, anyone can see that. But the others _do_ still have potential, especially the last one because Apollo might be down-to-earth enough to turn down being a god again (doubt it though). I guess it's good that this one wasn't very good though, because we still have to wait another year for the rest.

Also, please note that this is an OPINION! You can love the book or hate it. I really don't care. Just don't disrespect others' theories.

Thanks for reading this and for supporting me

~FT3


	2. Thalia Grace

Hello beautiful people of the internetwebs.

I am here because legit nobody talk about Thalia.

Let's start at the end of SoM. Thalia had just woken up after being dead for six years. I think this is completely different from Hazel because Thalia didn't go to the Underworld. Otherwise she'd have known she was dead for a while and definitely wouldn't have been able to come back.

So keep in mind that Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth had been traveling for a long time together. Thalia was about 13, Luke 14, and Annabeth was only 7. We know this.

Thalia died when they were all still that age, and hadn't really aged at all in the six years she was dead, but of course the others did.

Here's the part where I reveal how badass Thalia really is and why she needs more attention.

First of all, she had died. 'Nuff said about that. She woke up to find Annabeth leaning over her, except Annabeth is now 13. The last time Thalia had seen Annabeth was when Annabeth was 7. So Thalia had to just instantly accept the fact that this tiny, scared little girl was now her age because there were more pressing matters. Also, her best friend was now evil and trying to destroy the world and wanted Thalia to help him. Not to mention that Thalia obviously had at once had a crush on Luke, since she denied joining the Hunters of Artemis for him. So then she _lost Annabeth_ and Annabeth was as good as dead. Thalia never even acted fazed about that. Then she did the SAME THING THAT KILLED HER MOTHER. Also she thought her father, the most powerful existing being in the world, was trying to kill her, and still kept going. Finally, she joined the people she hated most even though she had recently watched two of them die terrible deaths. And that's just in TTC. She did so much more in BotL, TLO, and the whole HoO series including finding her dead brother.

Thalia is badass.

Please pay her more attention.


End file.
